lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Maverick
Maverick is a Kryptonian who is immune to Kryptonite. He is an RP character of ------. Origins/Coming to Earth Kald-Ur, later named Maverick, was born on Krypton and raised there. His father was Shamsen-Ur and his mother was named Tara-Ler. Kald-Ur enlisted in the Kryptonian Military at the age of 17 and was trained in the arts of Torquasm Vo and Torquasm Rao. When he was 28, he became the general of the military after bravely defeating Prince Uxas, the young Darkseid, when many Krypton soldiers had been defeated. When he became general, he decided to take the name "Maverick" which was "a warrior name from Earth". He had been fascinated with Earth most of his life and studied it alot, he even flew there and explored in his shuttle. But this was not the Dragon World (Goku's planet) it was the planet Earth in the 1950's of the DC Universe. When Krypton exploded, a crevice appeared in time and space. Maverick had left in an escape pod but his ship was sent into the crevice by the explosion. He woke up on the planet Earth in his destroyed escape pod but it was not the Earth he was familiar with, it was the Dragon World. He had ended up in the Dragon World a few centuries after Omega Shenron was defeated (but some decades before Kuzon found the lookout). He had crashed on a tropical island. He spent three years there discovering all of the superpowers he had developed while on Earth. In Earth's sun, he had flight, super speed, and could use X-Ray Vision. He had become much stronger than before. He spent three years training on the island and eating its tropical fruit and fish there. A mysterious man named Gemini found him. When Gemini found him, Maverick had grown long hair and a beard and was wearing tattered clothing. Gemini challenged Maverick to a spar but Maverick lost, Gemini was much stronger than him. Maverick trained under Gemini for many years until going to live in West City. In West City he was a district attorney but his alter ego was a mysterious man with sunglasses and a black trenchcoat who fought crime. Of course, Maverick had not heard of the lookout crew at this time so he normally fought weak opponents such as bank robbers, muggers, terrorists, and minor alien invaders. He did have a training simulator built for him by Gemini where he fought Omega Shenron at full power and took him down with one hit, without any effort. Fighting Yuri Maverick met who sensed him. Maverick told Yuri he was a district attorney and if he needed any help, then Yuri said "nevermind" and walked off. But then...Maverick scanned Yuri with his X-Ray Vision and found out he was half Kryptonian. Maverick showed Yuri his powers and that he could fly, he told him he was Kryptonian too but he was full Kryptonian. Yuri sensed Goku (who had long been dead) but saw that it was really his clone Nikad fighting Sam, he mistook him for Goku. Yuri revealed that he was Goku's half brother and that he had the same mother as Goku. After this, Maverick and Yuri decided to have a spar. They fought for a while and got battle damaged, Maverick had the upper hand. By the end of the fight, Maverick was shirtless and his sunglasses had been broken, he also had scars. Maverick revealed that every few years he could see "visions of the future" and he showed Yuri a vision of a man wearing Superman's costume. This man was Yuri from the future, as the new Superman. Maverick then told Yuri "Farewell, brother of Goku", and disappeared. The match was left undecided. 10 Year Timeskip (1052 - 1062) 10 years passed from 1052 to 1062..not much changed. Maverick was still a district attorney who fought crime in his spare time and practiced his skills in training simulators. Because of his Kryptonian anatomy, Maverick still looked the same as he did before, since Kryptonians age slower. Abilities *X-Ray Vision * Heat Vision * Torquasm Rao * Torquasm Vo * Flight * Ki (which he didn't know until he learned it from Gemini) * Solar Flare * Tri Beam * Freeze Breath * Super Speed * Hands become metal drills when in armored form * Unaffected by heat vision in armored form Gallery maverick2.jpg|Maverick in his fighting outfit gun.jpeg|Maverick taking a gun away from a robber, before breaking it maverick9.jpg|Maverick looking like he usually does..badass mavrick.png|Maverick without sunglasses maverickarmor.jpg|Maverick in his battle armor maskedmaverick.jpg|Maverick with his mask on in his armor Category:Pages added by Imperial Wyrm Category:Kryptonians Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles